


We Did It

by marsakat



Series: we did it [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Celebratory Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Madison Square Garden, Post concert sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romantic interlude between night one and night two of Emotional Roadshow at Madison Square Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for some celebratory sex and I'm still shook from the concert last night. Unbeta'd unedited. Sorry I just needed to post this

Josh felt like a glass of water just spilling over with excitement, energy, and a million other feelings that he couldn’t name. When he stood on the platform for Ride, he just bathed in the screams of the fans. This was the pinnacle of their career, this was they’d been planning for all those years ago when he and Tyler stayed awake till 7am.

He could tell just from watching Tyler that he was feeling the same way. And Josh was so impressed by how amazing Tyler was today. Completely in his element. He did it. They did it. We did it.

There was no one else Josh would rather stand next to, wrap arms around. He was too happy, to full of love for the man beside him that dropped to one knee to collect himself. Nearly crying–Tyler was near tears, and Josh pulled him into a hug to try and communicate everything he was feeling too.

When he caught up with Tyler backstage, there were tears on his cheeks. “I’m just so happy right now,” the singer said hoarsely.

“Me too,” Josh replied, embracing him. And they kissed quickly until friends and family came to congratulate them.

And they got distracted from each other by all the hoopla, until Tyler insisted for the hundredth time they needed to go to the hotel and sleep in preparation for the next show.

Finally they were alone, showering off together just sharing happy kisses under the hot stream. Tyler laughing as he forcefully toweled Josh down. Not even bothering to put on clothes, just lying on the bed still warm from the shower, kissing and touching skin that had been kissed and touched a thousand times before. But it felt different this time. They were on top of the world.

“You’re so amazing,” Josh gasped as Tyler rode him, head thrown back and moans loud. Usually he’d be conserving his voice, but with one show left, with all the energy still racing through their bodies from the show today–Josh knew Tyler wasn’t going to hold back tomorrow or right now. He’d run his voice and body into the ground and recover later.

Tyler was rocking back and forth, bouncing as Josh fucked up erratically into him. It was losing coordination, but the passion was the highest it had ever been. Josh was certain he saw tears again on Tyler's face.

Practiced, they came together screaming each other's names. Nearly blacking out, they lay panting together for uncounted minutes.

It was just night one. They’d have to do it again tomorrow. But they planned to leave nothing behind on that stage, so this was just the romantic, nearly animalistic intermission. Tomorrow they’d rock the Garden one more time. And then they’d collapse and get the rest they needed. There wouldn’t be time for this then. They could only live in the now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm teeentyonepilots on tumblr and I take prompts for fics. I'm so shook over this show.


End file.
